The presently disclosed subject matter relates an apparatus configured to inspect a vascular endothelial function.
It is said that a decline in vascular endothelial function occurs at an early stage of the arteriosclerosis. Since the decline in vascular endothelial function is reversible, if a decline state in vascular endothelial function can be found at an early stage, the arteriosclerosis may be prevented.
Therefore, for example, JP-A-2011-056200 discloses a vascular endothelial function evaluation apparatus configured to perform pressure stimulation on a body part of a subject for a predetermined time period and to compare pulse waves detected before and after the pressure stimulation, thereby evaluating a vascular endothelial function.
However, according to the vascular endothelial function evaluation apparatus disclosed in JP-A-2011-056200, a personal difference may be caused with respect to the reliability of the evaluation, so that it is required to improve precision of the inspection.
It is therefore an object of the presently disclosed subject matter to provide a vascular endothelial function inspection apparatus capable of improving precision of a vascular endothelial function inspection.